1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves an activity monitoring system for the protection of individuals who either work or live alone. Its purpose is not, however, to monitor particular activities, nor is it designed to ensure the performance of any particular duties, whether of a sequential nature or not.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an automatic alarm to neighbors, police, ambulance, or some other source of readily available aid in the event that the mobility of a person (particularly the elderly) is impaired by accident or illness to the extent that that person is unable to summon the necessary aid himself. Thus, the present system senses only the presence or absence of activity. The particular nature thereof is immaterial to the purpose and operation of this system.